


What Does Love Feel Like?

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Series: Show Me How To Love [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Patrick starts to develop feelings for Henry that he doesn't quite understand. Henry doesn't react the way you may think.





	What Does Love Feel Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say sorry for not posting for a long time. Been having some troubles, but I'm okay. 
> 
> I wrote this fic a long time ago and came across it recently. I hated the way it was written so I decided to rewrite it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

He had never thought it could be possible. He was a sociopath after all, yet when he began to have strange feeling for his best friend he didn’t question it. Hell, he didn’t even want to think of it. Patrick had always just pushed the thought of it out of his head until Vic had told what he had feared the thoughts may be.

“You love him”, Vic stated, although Pat saw it as more of a question. Patrick grimaced. “Yes?”, he answered unsure. “No…I don’t know Vic!” Victor gave him an unimpressed look that told him he knew that Patrick was lying. Pat knew he was lying too. Not only to Vic but himself as well. 

“You have to tell him, Trick!”, Vic yelled, arms flailing around. The raven haired boy looked at him with a questioned look. “It will be good for the both of you…promise”, Vic said. Pat could see a smile on Vic’s face. Why was he smiling? Patrick was puzzled. He had absolutely no idea how it would benefit Henry, all Pat was to Henry was a friend anyway, right? Although, the more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that he should probably tell Henry, get it off his chest. Pat told himself he had to, for himself anyway.

The next day after Patrick got tired of roaming the school halls he met Henry in the barrens. Vic had already told Henry that Patrick had wanted to get something off his chest, despite his better judgement. Henry had been confused at what Vic had told him. Patrick was never serious with him; it was always just pointless banter between them. So why now? 

They sat down on the ground facing each other. “Hey”, Henry greeted, his face not changing from its usually stone cold expression. “What’s this about anyway?” Patrick had no idea what to tell Henry. He thought about it for a moment before deciding to just out right tell him.

“Henry I have some feeling towards you that are strange to me…and that you might find slightly disgusting”. Henry looked at Patrick, eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about Hockstetter? You don’t even know what lov—” 

“What I’m trying to say is that I think I might love you”, Patrick admitted, cutting his friend off. He locked eyes with Henry. “And I know that I don’t know what love feels like, but I was hoping you could show me”. Henry sat there speechless, then, he done the impossible. Henry leaned in until their faces were inches apart and kissed him. The kiss didn’t last very long but Patrick didn’t mind. “I’ll show you what love feels like Patrick”. Henry gave him a slight smile. “Thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know that this is very off in terms of their personalities and I know that this is not how a sociopath is. I know they can't feel love. 
> 
> I wrote this for a prompt a while back and just wanted to write some fluff with these two boys.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated:)


End file.
